


Sobrevivir o morir

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Está sentada frente a Marjorie, que le cuenta las novedades sobre lo que está ocurriendo fuera. Acaba de hacer una rica sopa de cebolla. Le gusta bastante. No se puede quejar, puesto que al menos tiene algo caliente que llevarse al estómago.





	Sobrevivir o morir

Está sentada frente a Marjorie, que le cuenta las novedades sobre lo que está ocurriendo fuera. Acaba de hacer una rica sopa de cebolla. Le gusta bastante. No se puede quejar, puesto que al menos tiene algo caliente que llevarse al estómago.

Absorbe ruidosamente y Marjorie la reprende, diciendo que debe hacerlo más despacio.

De pronto, se escucha un ruido. Ambas se miran, alertas.

—Penelope… —le susurra, sabiendo lo que la chica debe hacer.

La joven se desaparece hasta el altillo. Ahí hay un escondrijo que está hechizado y nadie puede entrar ni salir, tan solo ella. Es pequeño, pero seguro.

Escucha los murmullos de Marjorie y la voz de un hombre. Está alzando demasiado el tono y, si aguzara un poco más el oído, probablemente podría escuchar lo que dice.

Está muy oscuro ahí dentro. Siente miedo y frío. Oye pasos acercarse a la estancia. Cada vez están más próximos. Escucha cómo alguien olisquea cerca de la entrada de su escondite. Se tapa la boca para evitar un grito. Siente que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca y que en cualquier momento, aquel malhechor va a descubrirle por eso. Pero no puede. La única que puede abrir la puerta es ella. O al menos eso cree.

Intenta calmarse. Las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas y la nariz le gotea. Se limpia como puede con la manga de la camisa.

Reza para que se vayan lo antes posible. Puede que solo estuvieran unos pocos minutos, pero a Penelope le resultan horas.

Solo escucha silencio. Con el corazón acelerado, y temblando de arriba a abajo, sale de su refugio. Lo hace tan despacio que tarda varios minutos en bajar hasta la cocina.

Está todo muy oscuro y no encuentra su varita. La tenía cuando se desapareció antes de que llegaran los mortífagos. Puede que se le deslizara al entrar en el altillo.

—¿Marjorie…? —la llama con voz temblorosa—. Marjorie, ¿dónde estás?

Camina lentamente, palpando con las manos, buscando a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

Resbala con algo pegajoso que hay en el suelo y se da de bruces contra el suelo. Se masajea la zona de la cabeza donde ha golpeado con la pata de la mesa. Al incorporarse, nota algo extraño en el suelo. Parece que hay alguien tirado. Se levanta como puede y busca, como puede, el interruptor.

Cuando las luces se prenden, descubre que, efectivamente, es lo que tanto temía.

Está bocarriba, con la mirada en ninguna parte, inerte. Tiene un corte bastante profundo que le recorre la garganta. Su jersey amarillo, su favorito, ahora está bañado en carmesí. Penelope se agacha, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. La acuna en sus brazos, sin parar de llorar.

—Lo siento tanto… —solloza sin consuelo, con su mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de su amiga—. Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Debí haberme quedado contigo, haber peleado aunque me mataran.

Ahora sin Marjorie lo tiene claro. Ahora debe sobrevivir o morir.


End file.
